Um Jigglypuff rosa
by Rafa008
Summary: Blue foi até a Ilha Cinnabar para treinar e libertar sua mente de Green. Mas Green, voando em seu Jigglypuff, encontra o rapaz após sentir saudades e durante uma batalha no ar entre seu pokemon balão e o Charizard dele, ela se declara para ele, que a principio não acredita em Green, mas depois resolve demonstrar de seu jeito o que sentia por ela. Música Just in love.


**Autora:** Rafa008

**Casal: **OldRivalShipper/Green (Garota) & Blue (Garoto)

**Música: **Just in love-Joe Jonas

**Resumo: **Songfic. Green segue Blue até o lugar em que ele esta treinando.

**Um Jigglypuff rosa**

_Eu amo uma garota em uma linguagem totalmente diferente_

_As pessoas nos olham estranho_

_Não nos entendem, eles tentam mudar isso_

_Eu tento dizer a ela que não mude_

_Falam de amor e eles dizem que parece loucura_

_O amor é ainda mais selvagem quando você está irritado_

_Não entendo por que você quer mudar_

_Garota, me escute_

Blue, o rapaz de olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos estava na ilha de Cinnabar, bastante distante e deserta, depois que um vulcão acordara e destruíra a cidade, fazendo todos os habitantes se mudarem para outro lugar. Ele estava lá há duas semanas treinando seus pokemons que usava em seu ginásio na cidade de Viridian e também, para ficar longe da _garota peste, _que nos últimos meses estava em sua cabeça.

Depois de treinar seu Charizard e seu Rhydon, ele sentou-se na grama para passar um tempo lendo o livro _Os mistérios da Terra_ que Chuck lhe deu. Ele adormeceu com o livro em cima de sua camiseta verde. Alguém com uma voz bonita estava chamando-o, _Blue, Blue, Blue. _Mas uma sombra no céu o acordou e quando seus olhos verdes viram o que era, ele ficou estático.

Blue-O que? Uma sombra rosa?! Não.

Green-Blue, querido, oi!

Blue olhou fixamente, muito irritado. Como ela o encontrou? Green, a garota de longos e ondulados cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis estava voando em cima de seu Jiggypuff rosa, usando seu vestidinho preto e botas e luvas brancas.

Blue-O que você esta fazendo aqui, sua peste?!

Ela riu, enquanto aterrissava, as mãos na cintura.

Green-Red me contou que você estava aqui.

Blue pensando-_Me espere Red, eu te mato, juro._

Green-Oh, baby, você parece tão sozinho nessa velha ilha.

Blue-Eu estou aqui para treinar meus pokemons Green, não me atrapalhe.

Green-Não se preocupe. Eu vou assistir seu treino.

E ela sentou-se em uma pedra, os olhos azuis brilhando. Blue suspirou e olhou para seu pokemon.

Blue-Ok. Vai Charizard! Use o Dragon Claw!

Ela assistiu o treino por alguns minutos, seu queixo apoiado nas mãos, olhando para o rapaz. Ela tinha que admitir que ele era lindo. Muitas garotas pensavam isso, ela vira durante as aventuras deles. Ela lembrou-se to tempo que eles treinaram com Kimberly nas ilhas Sevii.

Green-Por que você não treina comigo?

_Você está fugindo da verdade_

_E eu estou com medo de perder você_

_Você vale muito para perder_

_Baby, se você ainda está confusa_

_(Garota eu estou) Garota eu só estou apaixonado por você_

_Garota eu só estou apaixonado por você_

_Sem outras palavras pra usar_

_Eu só estou apaixonado por você_

_Eu só estou apaixonado por você_

_Oh yeah_

Blue pensou que ela estava brincando.

Blue-Não me faça rir Green.

Green estava em cima de seu Jigglypuff no ar, os olhos azuis perigosos.

Green-Jiggly, use o Doubleslap no Charizard!

Blue e Charizard estavam distraídos e então o pokemon foi atacado, fazendo Blue cair no chão, surpreso.

Blue-O que?! Vamos lá Charizard!

Ele estava em cima do pokemon de fogo, perseguindo Green no céu, quando ele estava perto, ela voava mais.

Blue-Você esta fugindo, peste?

Green-Não, eu nunca fujo.

Blue-Charizard, ember!

Green-Jiggly, pra cima!

Green, usando seu Silph Scope, apontou seu dedo para cima e as duas subiram mais um pouco.

Blue-Charizard, siga elas!

Uma luta começou no céu, fazendo alguns Pidgeys fugirem. Green sorriu confiante, apontando seu dedo para o Charizard.

Green-Vamos acabar com isso. Jiggly use sing!

Blue-Ainda não. Charizard voe o mais longe que você conseguir.

Blue e Charizard subiram mais, longe da cantiga de ninar.

Green-O QUE?!

Blue-E agora, use o Dragon Claw!

Charizard atacou Jigglypuff e as duas começaram a cair, mas Charizard voou debaixo delas, fazendo Green e Jigglypuff caírem sobre seu corpo e Blue, com um sorriso de lado, a segurou, impedindo-a de cair. Ele tocou delicadamente seu braço, onde havia um pequeno arranhão.

Blue-Você esta bem?

Green corando-S-sim, estou perfeitamente bem.

Blue olhou chocado para ela. Ela estava corando por causa dele?

_Quando eu lhe digo que eu nunca iria te deixar_

_Você ouve o que eu digo?_

_Não entendo você, diz que precisa de tempo_

_Você é chamada todo dia_

_Eles falam de amor e eles dizem que parece loucura_

_O amor é ainda mais selvagem quando você está irritado_

_Não entendo por que você quer mudar_

_Garota, me escute_

_Você está fugindo da verdade_

_E eu estou com medo de perder você_

_Você vale muito para perder_

_Baby, se você ainda está confusa_

Blue-Por que você quis batalhar comigo?

Green-Para me lembrar dos velhos tempos nas ilhas Sevii. Eu estava entediada.

Eles ainda estavam no céu, abaixo deles estava o mar e Cinnabar, retornando para a ilha. Green observava Blue colocar um band-aid em seu braço. Ele terminou e olhou para seus olhos azuis, que estavam pensativos. Ele tocou sua cabeça e ela olhou para seus olhos verdes e sérios, ainda pensando. Ele deixou a cabeça dela tombar em seu ombro e colocou sua mão na cabeça dela, o vento fazendo os cabelos castanhos da moça voarem.

Blue-Eu acho que venci.

Green-Você é bom. E eu realmente gosto de você, Blue. Eu gosto muito.

Ela falou isso de um jeito normal, sem malicia ou o tom risonho de sempre. Ela beijou sua bochecha, deixando uma marca de batom e então, segurando o pé de Jiggly, ela voou até o chão.

Blue-Green!

Blue estava surpreso com aquelas palavras, ele sentia que ela não estava brincando. Ele estava sempre afastando suas inúmeras fãs. Green estava sempre flertando com ele, desde que tinham 10 anos. E quando ele desceu de seu Charizard, ela estava sentada na mesma pedra, fingindo que não dissera nada, olhando para suas luvas. Ele passou por ela, sem nenhum olhar, continuando seu treino.

Blue-Vai Rhydon, use o Rock Throw!

_Quem podia imaginar que aquela garota peste poderia estar apaixonada por mim? _Pensou Blue, durante o treino. Green estava anormalmente quieta, sentada na pedra, olhando para Rhydon.

Blue pensando-_Eu não posso ignorar o fato que durante essa semana minha cabeça esteve em Pallet, pensando nessa peste todo o tempo. O que ela e Red poderiam estar fazendo ou se ela estaria viajando pelas ilhas Sevii, onde seus pais vivem. _

Blue continuou dando instruções para seu pokemon, mas sua cabeça estava na morena sentada um pouco distante. Ele bateu em uma pedra.

Blue pensando-_Eu gosto ela. Eu mostro de uma forma diferente, mas eu realmente me importo com ela._

_(Garota eu estou) Garota eu só estou apaixonado por você_

_Garota eu só estou apaixonado por você (Eu só estou apaixonado por você)_

_Ninguém pode mudar! (Não há outras palavras para usar)_

_Eu te amo, baby!_

_Eu só estou apaixonado por você (Eu só estou apaixonado por você)_

_Eu só estou apaixonado por você (Eu só estou apaixonado)_

_Eu só estou apaixonado por você (whoooooooah)_

Depois de um longo treino, o sol começou a se por e Blue terminou seu treino, indo até Green.

Green-Bom trabalho, terminou?

Blue-Sim, vamos.

Green-Oook...!

Blue-Espere.

Blue parou a garota com seu dedo nos lábios vermelhos dela. Ele estava sério, não hostil como sempre, mas sério e honesto, seus olhos verdes brilhando e seus cabelos castanhos caindo na testa.

Blue-Você disse que gostava de mim quando estávamos lá em cima, certo?

Green corando-Sim.

Blue-E eu gosto de você Green. Eu demonstro de uma forma de diferente, mas eu realmente gosto de você.

A expressão dela era de choque e então, suave. Ele era mais alto que ela então ela colocou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, Green na meia-ponta, e beijou seus lábios, suave e quase inocentemente. As mãos deles foram para suas costas durante o curto beijo. Quando ela se afastou, eles estavam corados, mas Blue lhe deu um lindo e verdadeiro sorriso.

_Nunca souberam o que tivemos_

_Eles não entendem_

_Somos somente um desperdício de tempo_

_Mas sabemos que isto é real_

_Eu não sei como você se sente_

_Quando você põe a sua mão na minha_

Blue-Você sabe, para uma garota peste como você, você consegue ser bastante doce às vezes.

Green-Eu não sou totalmente fútil, eu tenho coração também!

Mas ela estava rindo, enquanto pegava a mão dele para descerem uma montanha, Green à frente, cantando e ele estava um pouco mais atrás, com um pequeno sorriso. _Aquela era sua garota peste._

_Garota eu só estou apaixonado por você_

_Garota eu só estou apaixonado por você_

_Nenhuma outra palavra para usar_

_Eu só estou apaixonado por você_

_Deixe-me dizer novamente, deixe-me dizer novamente_

_Eu só estou apaixonado por você_

_Apaixonado, apaixonado, babe_

_Eu só estou apaixonado por você_


End file.
